What Happens to the World When Inuyasha Goes Crazy
by Sesshieisawesome123
Summary: When Inuyasha hits himself on the head, he goes crazy. What wonders could happen with him in the condition. He even gets along with SESSHOUMARU! Mild swearing R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co., or sadly Sesshoumaru-sama *sniff*  
  
My first Inuyasha fanfic!!!!! Don't Flame please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Ice Cream and Ramen  
  
Inuyasha: *Picks up a tennis racket, holding the racket* "Yeah! I can hit myself with a racket! Awesome!" *Hits himself with the racket*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Walks up* "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha: *Sees Sesshoumaru* "Ahh! Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Yea it's me." 'This hanyou is an idiot. '  
  
Inuyasha: "I want ice cream, Sesshoumaru! NOW!"  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, here's your ramen."  
  
Inuyasha: "Ramen?! Where?! Give now!!!"  
  
Kagome: *Walks over* "Sesshoumaru!" *Runs away with Inuyasha's ramen*  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome! NO! Wait! Come back! My ramen! NOOOOOOOO! KAGOME! I WANT MY RAMEN!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What about the ice cream?" ' Not like I'm going to give him any. '  
  
Inuyasha: "Ice cream? Where, Where? I want some, give me! Please brother!" 'He has to give me ice cream! He made my ramen disappear.'  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I will not give you any, hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha: "Please? Sesshoumaru? Please?" 'I'm so hungry!'  
  
Miroku: *Walks up * "Hi Inuyasha! Sup?" *Spots Sesshoumaru* You're hanging out with your brother? 'Well there is something I would have never seen '  
  
Inuyasha: "Don't be stupid Miroku."  
  
Miroku: "Be nice Inuyasha, I was just wondering." 'God his temper has changed.'  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm going to eat him! Bwahahaha!" 'He owes me food! '  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Sweat drop * 'his is weird. My brother wants to eat me.'  
  
Miroku: "That's O.K. Inuyasha." ' have to admit that I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru right now. Inuyasha wants to eat him! THE HORROR!!! '  
  
Inuyasha: "Sesshoumaru. I'm going to eat you. Bwahahaha!" *Runs over to Sesshoumaru* 'OOD! FOOD! FOOD! '  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Dodges Inuyasha* "A hanyou like you would never be able to eat me." 'My brother has problems. '  
  
Inuyasha: FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! I'm going to eat Sesshoumaru! Bwahaha!   
  
Sesshoumaru: You freak! *Continues to dodge Inuyasha's clumsy attacks, in his hungry frenzy*  
  
Inuyasha: Me not a freak, me normal! Me hungry! HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY! FOOD, WHERE? ME HUNGRY! SESSHOUMARU IS FOOD FOR INUAYSHA!   
  
Miroku: *watches in amusement*  
  
Kikyou: *appears in a puff of smoke* Inuyasha, come to mama! Inuyasha is so sexy!   
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kikyou, runs over to her* Kikyou, your... FOOD!  
  
Kikyou: *sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha: *starts to gnaw on Kikyou's arm* FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! She tastes delicious!   
  
Sesshoumaru: *sits in a chair, drinking sake, playing poker with Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Ha! Beat that! *Lays down a pair of aces and a pair of 10s*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *lays down the other pair of aces and three kings* I believe that means that I win Monk.  
  
Miroku: No fair! You have a mask on; I can't read your emotions!  
  
Kikyou: *hits Inuyasha on the head with her bow and arrow* Stop trying to eat me! Hanyou pig! GOD! HE HAS PROBLEMS!   
  
Inuyasha: *rubs his head* ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! THAT HURT KIKYOU! SOMEONE has PMS...   
  
Kikyou: I'm not food Inuyasha! He has no manners!   
  
Inuyasha: Why not? I'm hungry!   
  
Kikyou: *turns around and sees Sesshoumaru and Miroku playing poker*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku ignore them...  
  
Kikyou: *walks over* Well hello boys...  
  
Miroku: *looks at Kikyou, smiles* Hello, how can I help you? Are you in trouble? *grabs Kikyou's hands* Will you bear my child?  
  
Kikyou: *blushes* umm... I... I'll... say... that I'll have to think about it  
  
Miroku: *falls over* I thought she was going to say yes...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stands up* baka *walks away*  
  
Shippo: *dances in doing the Makarina (a/n: is that how you spell it?)* HIIIIIIIIIII! Hey Inuyasha, Kagome has ice cream and ramen for you...  
  
Inuyasha: *running around with a couch in his mouth, spits it out* FOOD? FOOD!!!!! WERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *walks in carrying ice cream and ramen* Inuyasha, are you hungry? (a/n: god she's slow...)  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs the food, eats it* ahh, I fell better now *smiles* Hey where is Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walking to his castle* I'm bored *sigh*  
  
Inuyasha: *tracking down Sesshoumaru* I wonder if Sesshoumaru is hungry.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walking* why the hell would that hanyou follow me? He better not try to eat me again...  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Kikyou, Miroku: *asleep* (a/n: they are in separate beds, baka hentai...)  
  
Inuyasha: *catches up with Sesshoumaru* Hey brother, can I stay at the castle tonight? I'm beat and I won't disturb a thing, please.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *looks at Inuyasha* why should I let you?  
  
Inuyasha: *pouty look* 'cause I'm your little brother this better work  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sigh* Fine...  
  
Inuyasha: *hugs Sesshoumaru* thank you aniiue!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stunned* whatever *tries to push Inuyasha off of him*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *some how getting to his castle with Inuyasha clinging to him* "get off me hanyou!"  
  
Inuyasha: *smile* "why Aniiue?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls* "because I said so!" god! He's is so **** annoying!   
  
Inuyasha: *innocent smile* "soooooooooooo"  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sigh*  
  
Author: "ahh, isn't that so cute? The brothers are getting along!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "SHUT THE **** UP!"  
  
Author: "why? You better be nice to me, or I can get mean. I mean I am the author of this fic..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "soooooooooooo" and I should care why?   
  
Random Person: "don't mess with an author! They can torture you in ways that you never thought possible!" *gets hit by a random car that just happens to be in Feudal Japan...* "I'm ok..." *tree falls on top of him* "see what I mean! Its all the author fault!" *dies*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sweatdrop* maybe I should leave the author alone...  
  
Inuyasha: *falls asleep hugging Sesshoumaru*  
  
Author: *takes out a camera, takes picture* "that is so cute!" *smirk* " be a good little taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, and I wont show this picture..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: *blinky blinky, gulps*  
  
~~~10 minutes later...~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *asleep in a guest suite*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sigh* "I need to escape reality..." *walks to a secret (now not so secret) stash of candy/soda from the future that makes you high*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *high*  
  
Author: "dear God!" *backs away slowly*  
  
Inuyasha: *wakes up* "I'm thirsty... and... HUNGRY!"  
  
Author: *leaves very quickly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walks into Inuyasha's room* "otouto?"  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Sesshoumaru* "aniiue? ANIIUE? ANIIUE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smirk* "OTOUTO!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm hungry aniiue..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I'm not" *smiles* "but lets go get you some food, your busu probably has some..."  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagura, or Yura?" which one? " Or is it Kikyou? Kagome? Who are you talking about, aniiue?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: *gutting a fish* "you have eight women?" *blood spatters on a rock*  
  
Inuyasha: " 'course not, I have 15!" *smile* "right?" *counts on his fingers* 8 + 65 = 7, 7 - 10 =15! "right!"  
  
Fish that Sesshoumaru is gutting: "you know this hurts"  
  
Author: *blinky blinky*  
  
Sango: *walks through walls to get to the taiyoukai and hanyou* "I am from The Matrix. I am the one. My name in Neo."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, The Fish, Random Person, and Author: *sweatdrop* "We'll get you help Sango..."  
  
Sango: "But I am fine... Why would I need help?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Aniiue? Can I eat her? Is she food now?" *looks at Sango hungerly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Why not?"  
  
Inuyasha: *runs towards Sango* "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"  
  
Sango: "AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *runs away from Inuyasha screaming*  
  
Inuyasha: "But Sango I'm hungry!" *continues to chase Sango*  
  
Miroku: *jumps into the room through the window* "Inuyasha? What are u doing? Do u want Sango's coconuts too?"  
  
Inuyasha: "She has coconuts?!?!?!?! SANGO! I WANT YOUR COCONUTS!" *runs faster*  
  
Miroku: "NO! INUYASHA! THEY ARE MINE! MINE! And Sango's too, of course..." *runs out in front of Sango*  
  
Sango: *runs into Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha: *runs into Miroku and Sango, they all fall*  
  
Miroku: *gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: *eyes widen* "PIG! PIG! YOU ANIMAL! HENTAI MONK! BAKA!" *proceeds to  
  
beet the crap out of Miroku*  
  
Miroku: "STOP SANGO! PLEASE!" *shielding his head, running away from Sango*  
  
Inuyasha: "Aniiue? I'm hungry..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "umm... Why don't u eat some sushi then?"  
  
Miroku: *whispers to Sango* "Sango, wanna tell me how u relax? I would really like to know."  
  
Sango: *smirk* "Sure... Why not? I have some great techniques that I could show u"  
  
Sango and Miroku: *walk to a different room to 'relax'*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *drinking sakè* "Otouto? Want some sakè? Well u can't have any sakè cause its mine."  
  
Inuyasha: "can I please have some Sakè?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "no"  
  
Kagome: *runs in* "Inuyasha! U have to eat this!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I do?"  
  
Kagome: "Yes u do!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why? Cause I don't wanna..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Ningen, u annoy me..." *kills Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: "YAY! NO MORE OSUWARI!" *dances his little happy dance while humming Change the World*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "..." *pats Inuyasha on the back* "It's ok, help is on the way..."  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't need help aniiue... do I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "U are in dire need of it otouto"  
  
Inuyasha: "... Aniiue? What does dire mean?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "it means seveare or in great need of..."  
  
Inuyasha: "ohh ok!" *dances and hums again, a huge smile is planted on his face* 


End file.
